pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Are You Sure?
"Haha! I got it!" Isabelee declared scribbling in her notebook. "Got what?" her sneaky sister says peeking over Isabelee's head. Isabelee rolled her eyes. '' ''"Would you stop being such a twerp?! I'm tryin' to find out how to destroy Phineas! And his little girlfriend!" Isabelee snapped. "But you have a crush on Phineas! If you want him to be your boyfriend then shouldn't you act nice to him?" Isabelee smiled. "Lynette! You're a genius! I can trick Phineas by being nice and then when he finally falls for it I'll trick him into giving me his memory eraser! Then I'll erase his memory and I can take over his lifffffeee!!!" Isabelee screamed then ran off. "I was just suggesting she be nice." Lynette says running after her sister. "Hey Phineas! Watcha' Doin?" Isabelee says. "Isabelee? What are you doing in here? I thought we released a Restraining Order against you?" Phineas says. "Oh that. Well it's ok! I'm not going to torture you today!" Isabelee says cheesing like crazy. "Ummm.....Isabelee are you ok?" Phineas asks. "Oh don't be silly Phineas! I'm perfectly fine!" Isabelee says. "Oh why hello there Benzuss! How's this fine day treating you?" Isabelee greets Benzuss bowing. "Phineas! What'd you do to her?" Benzuss laughs. "Uhhh..nothing?" Phineas replies shrugging. "Oh what a wonderful humor you have Benzuss!" Isabelee laughs. "Hehe yeahhhh..."Benzuss and Phineas laughs nervously. "So Phineas, What are you doin' today? Isabelee asks. "Well......today we're gonna make a robot that can speak Spanish. And gibberish." Phineas replies. '' ''"Weird. But cool!" Isabelee says. "Is there anything I can do to help? Presumably anything that's in your garage?" Isabelee asks. "Well actually can we trust you to grab some tools from our garage?" Phineas asks handing her the key. "YES! I-I-I mean yeah! Sure!" Isabelee says grabbing the key and running off to the garage. Isabelee ran into the garage. '' ''"Let's see......Dancing Robot.........no!......Jewels?......What in the world?!...........Aha!" Isabelee cried. "Memory Eraser!"'' 'Isabelee cried in victory grabbing the small helmet. "Ok.....so now I have to find the tools....."Isabelee says. "Yes! Got 'em!" Isabelee cries slamming the garage door. "Hey Phineas! I got the tools!" Isabelee says. "Oh...well thanks Isabelee. You really did change!" Phineas says. "Oh well....you know......new leaf....and all that! I'm sorry my mom says I have to head home now! So I'll see you later tomorrow! Isabelee says running off. *Later that same night* Isabelee, dressed as a ninja, sneaked to Phineas' bedroom window. He was fast asleep. Isabelee then opened the window carefully and slowly. As soon as she got inside she took out the memory eraser and slipped it on Phineas head. She turned it on and typed in something to the attached machine. '' ''"Let's see.....how much memory should I erase? How about the first day he came to L.A.!" Isabelee laughs evily. She typed in "1 year and 9 months" and the machine reved up and started sucking his memory. And a hour later the memory erasing was done. "Yes! Now all I have to do is wait until I see him tomorrow and put my plan in action!" Isabelee says. She then grabs all the gear and jumps back out the window. *The next morning* Isabelee awoke to the sound of her alarm. "Cool! Phineas and Ferb are up and moving!" Isabelee cries slipping on her shoes. "Hey mom! Hey Lynette! Bye mom! Bye Lynette!" Isabelee greets running downstairs. "Wait Isabella!" Mom says. "MOM! Keep it down! You know the Flynn-Fletchers don't know I'm really Isabella! And anyways I hate the name Isabella! Its too girly!" Isabelee scowls running out the door. "Isabelee!" her mom says one last time. Isabelee walks into the Flynn-Fletchers backyard. "Hey guys! Watcha' Doin?" Isabelee asks. "Oh Isabelee! Something's wrong with Phineas!" Benzuss says grabbing Isabelee by the arm. "Oh no! What happened?!" Isabelee fakes. "He-he can't remember who I am or who any of his others friends! Except for Ferb and his family members!" Benzuss says dragging her to Phineas. '' ''Ferb was kneeled down next to Phineas. As Phineas' friends surrounded him. "I-I-I'm sorry. I can't remember any of you!" Phineas says confused of the whole thing. "Phineas. Could you possibly remember her?" Benzuss asks Phineas showing Isabelee to him. "No....Please! Stop! I can't remember any of you!!!! So please stop!"Phineas explodes. "Phineas! Calm down!" Benzuss says putting a hand on his shoulder. "Get off me! Leave me alone!" Phineas says running off. "Phineas!" they all called after him. "Let me go help him!" Isabelee says. "Oh..ok! Please be easy on him!" Benzuss says. Isabelee catches up to Phineas who was sitting on the beach floor knees to his chest. "Hey Phineas." Isabelee says. Phineas turns around. "Oh...it's you. Who ever you are." Phineas says turning back around. "My name's Isabelee Garcipa-Shapirno. And I'm your girlfriend!" Isabelee says sitting down next to him. "You are?" Phineas replies dumbfounded. "Yes,yes I am!" Isabelee declares. "Why couldn't I remember any of them? Or you? You are my girlfriend!" Phineas replies. Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages